Vehicle mounted sensors are commonly known and have experienced increased usage and implementation. Particularly, vehicle windshields often have sensors mounted thereto to detect, for example, rain, the movement of windshield wipers, and/or light from oncoming vehicles. For optimal sensor performance, the sensor should be located at a designated location on the windshield. However, in some cases, the sensors, being mounted to the windshield, are displaced from the originally mounted location, thereby becoming misaligned. In such instances, sensor performance is compromised, which could affect system functionality. Thus, there exists a need for a system that detects the alignment of sensors mounted to vehicle windshields.
The present invention was conceived in view of these and other disadvantages related to displaced windshield mounted sensors.